The Mistress Bond
by slytherincec
Summary: The war is over and the trial of the last remaining death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, has just begun. However not everything is as it seems. Shocking details of that fateful night at Malfoy Manor are revealed during the trial, and many lives will never be the same. Bellatrix/Hermione pairing. Dark. Dubcon/Noncon. Don't like - don't read! 2 more chapters have been added of pure smut
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I should be working on Clarity, as I haven't updated that in awhile. But yesterday I was cleaning stalls (if that'y my muse/inspiration I think I need a therapist...) and I thought of this and couldn't let it go. At this moment I plan on leaving this as a one chapter story.**

 **Bellatrix didn't die in the war. Molly Weasley wounded her during the final battle but she was not killed. The order still won the final battle and Voldemort is dead. This is set during one of the many trials of the death eaters. Malfoy Manor went differently than in the books, which will be explained.**

The Wizarding High Courtroom on the same floor as the department of mysterious was an unusually quiet place, on a normal day. Today it was full to the top with people and the crowd was so large there were wizards and witches standing in the halls outside. The crowds had been large throughout most of the other Death Eater trials, especially Lucius Malfoy, but none could top the record breaking crowd that had come to see Bellatrix Lestrange hang for her crimes.

"Madame Bellatrix Lestrange you are being charged on over 50 counts including but not limited to: murder, torture, and treason. What do you plead?" The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed throughout the room capturing the attention of all in attendance including the famous golden trio and the order of the Phoenix.

As Bellatrix had refused legal consult, she was representing herself and the words that came out of her bowed lips next shocked the entire courtroom.

"First of all, it's Miss Bellatrix Black. My pathetic excuse of a husband is dead. You're welcome by the way. Second of all I plead guilty to all but one of the charges as I don't feel like drawing this whole process out rehashing everything. Regarding the torture and physical harm of one Hermione Granger, I am innocent."

She looked smug, though none in the court room knew why. She would no doubt receive the Dementor's Kiss for any one of the many crimes she had just admitted to, even if she was somehow acquitted for a charge or two.

"Miss Black. Please testify as to what happened that night. Countless witnesses and the testimony of Miss Granger herself attest to the fact that you tortured and maimed her in the study of Mr. Lucius Malfoy. He himself has submitted his memories for evaluation, the entire Wizemgamot has viewed them during his trial as part of a plea deal. He was outside of his study that day and witnessed Miss Granger's screams. Your use of the cruciatus curse is well known."

"Yes, well it is my signature move. I am quite skilled at inflicting pain amongst other things. However, though I am well rehearsed with wandless and wordless magic, in this particular instance, the cruciatus cursed does not respond well when used nonverbally. It diminishes the effect and therefore the fun. Now, did Mr. Malfoy's memories contain me speaking the incantation for the curse?"

The Minister paused for a moment, thoughtful. Murmurs spread throughout the courtroom. "The only thing audible during that particular memory was Miss Granger screaming and pleading."

"There you go. I did not torture Miss Granger nor did I maim her arm. And may I remind you, that I am currently under the influence of Veritaserum. I can't lie."

"Even if you did not use the cruciatus curse on Miss Granger, there are other forms of torture. The court has received photographic evidence of the slur you carved into Miss Granger's arm."

Bellatrix smirked haughtily. "Ah ah ah, wait a minute. Have you had a healer examine it? Have you ever thought to cast a simple finite? You would be surprised what lies underneath that remarkably powerful glamour charm."

Silence fell like a heavy cloud over the courtroom. Then the murmurs started and spread like wildfire. Soon enough there was shouting. The golden girl in question was livid. Her normally rather pale complexion was flushed in anger, and her hand clutched her forearm tightly. The two boys beside her attempted to question her, but she ignored them in favor of continuing to glare at the restrained witch in the center of the room.

"Miss Black, are you implying that Miss Granger herself cast a glamour on her arm to depict the word Mudblood?"

"Yes, of course! I would never carve anything like that. She's proud of the muggle scum she comes from! Why would I give her a scar to parade around with like bloody Scarhead Potter over there? No, I marked her with something much better. If you don't believe me, take a look at it yourself."

Kingsley looked resigned and slowly turned towards Hermione. "Miss Granger unfortunately I will have to ask for your testimony again. Please step up to the witness stand."

Hermione rose, livid, her fists clenched and sleeves pulled down to obscure view of her arms. She stepped into the designated box and awaited Kingsley's questioning.

"Miss Granger, regrettably I will have to ask you to submit your memories of the incident in order to refute Miss Black's claims."

Hermione took a breath and then proceeded to shock the entire courtroom. "I formally withdraw charges against Miss Black."

Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom as the public speculated over the new development. No doubt the entire Wizarding World was talking, as the trial was being broadcasted over Wizarding Wireless. Bellatrix herself was looking positively gleeful.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger it is too late to do so. Wizarding law requires you to comply with the questioning."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I will consent to being questioned under the influence of Veritaserum. I will explain to you the events of that night. And I will remove the glamour on my arm. But I will not let the world view my memories."

Kingsley and the Chief Warlocks of the Wizengamot spoke in hushed whispers for a time, before a small vial of clear liquid was given to Hermione.

"We accept your terms." Kingsley looked at Hermione apologetically but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She stared down at the table before her as she downed the vial.

"On that night in Malfoy Manor, Miss Black took me into Mr. Malfoy's study, in order to chat 'girl to girl'".

 _"_ _Take the others to the dungeons, Wormtail. But leave me the Mudblood. I wish to have a chat, girl to girl. Lucius I require use of your study."_

"She threw me to the floor and restrained my arms above my head with the incarcerous curse."

 _Bellatrix's hands were cold on Hermione's neck as she was drug into a nearby room. She was thrown down on the floor with force. A layer of dust was disturbed and flew away being replaced Hermione's prone form. Her whole body ached from the rough treatment._

 _"_ _Incarcerous!" Gleefully Bellatrix watched as strong black cords slowly wound themselves around the Golden Girl's hands. Staring down at the girl in front of her, Bellatrix couldn't help but marvel at the sight. Despite her absolutely filthy blood, the mudblood was quite the sight, lying there on the floor like that, bound and completely at Bellatrix's mercy. In that instant she made a decision – this would not be the last time she had the little witch before her in this position._

"She then proceeded to straddle me and... rape me."

 _Planning to mess with the girl's head, Bellatrix straddled her on the floor and lowered her upper body until their faces were nearly touching and their breasts pressed together. "My my my, what a pretty little mudblood you are. It's a shame you're so filthy. So, muddy want to play? Or would you rather just tell me what I want to know, hmm?"_

 _Hermione was intensely uncomfortable with their close proximity, even more so when she felt Bellatrix's nipples harden, evidence of the dark witch's arousal. Hermione found it sick that this was what Bellatrix got off on. "I won't tell you anything. I won't betray Harry no matter how much you torture me!"_

 _"_ _Who said anything about torture, little mudblood? I asked if you wanted to play, which by your attitude you're going to have to. Hold on muddy, you're in for quite the ride." Bellatrix leaned down and licked Hermione's neck before biting down hard enough to make the girl cry out._

 _She wasted no time in ripping open Hermione's shirt to reveal her small perky breasts. "Look what little muddy has been hiding underneath those baggy robes. Bet you've never let Scarhead or the Weasel see these." She palmed them roughly and jerked on the rosy nipples until they formed sharp points._

 _One hand stayed there while the other traveled down lower. When she unbuttoned Hermione's pants and slipped her hand inside, she let out a shocked gasp. "Huh, muddy. Looks like you're enjoying this. You're so wet for me. Do you like this? Do you like what I'm doing? Do you want me to stop? Tell me where you got the sword, and I'll stop right now."_

 _Embarrassed and terrified, Hermione could no longer speak and simply lied there on the floor. "Alright then, Mudblood. Your choice". She started to move her fingers to circle Hermione's clit and press teasingly at her entrance. "You're a virgin, aren't you muddy? Were you saving this for the Weasel? Now it's mine!"_

 _She pressed into Hermione hard with two fingers, causing the younger witch to cry out in pain. She cried softly, and then harder as a new sensation filled her. Despite her mind, Bellatrix was right and Hermione, or rather her body, liked what Bellatrix was doing to her. It wasn't long before she was crying out in pleasure instead of pain._

 _"_ _Please!" Hermione begged, unsure of what exactly she was begging for. She couldn't decide whether she wanted her captor to stop, or to never stop. Bellatrix giggled, a surprisingly human sound coming out of the normally feral witch. "Come for me, my little Mudblood. That's a good girl…"_

 _Hermione came with a scream and Bellatrix continued her assault relentlessly until Hermione was a limp puddle on the floor. Hermione expected her to get up but instead Bellatrix reached into her robes for her wand._

After she was done she cast an unknown incantation and her crest appeared on my arm. Shortly after I was rescued."

 _Bellatrix started murmuring a long incantation and a searing pain enveloped Hermione's being. Bellatrix was partially effected as well, and her knuckles clenched around her wand as she continued the lengthy monologue. A dark shape began to form on Hermione's arm, beginning at her write and spanning to her elbow. As the dark witch finished the incantation, the image solidified until the Black Crest was clear._

 _Bellatrix pulled out her knife and carefully pricked a finger, spreading her precious blood on the length of the crest. Two black B's formed below the crest. It was done. Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire was officially claimed by Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Bellatrix heard a commotion outside and quickly cast a reparo to Hermione's clothing, it wouldn't do to have anyone finding out what she had been up to. She drug the still shaking girl back out into the foyer, where she saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and a strange looking House Elf wearing multiple hats…_

The entire courtroom was in an uproar, people were shouting and screaming and some just stared in horror or disbelief. Kingsley attempted to regain order but it was the cackle of the restrained witch in the center of the room which eventually commanded the room once again.

Bellatrix giggled. "May I remind the court of the Proclamation of 1622: Rape being defined as when a witch or wizard is forced into sexual contact without his or her consent? The key addendum to this act was the definition of consent, which is allowed to be either verbal or physical. To put it simply to you folks, it's not rape if you enjoy it. Miss Granger liked it. She liked it so much I made her virgin mudblood body orgasm. Which, happily for me, counts as a form of consent."

Ron's voice could be heard over the crowd as he shouted angrily. "That's not true!"

Kingsley turned to Hermione once again and very carefully worded his question. "Under the laws of the Proclamation of 1622, does Miss Black's assault on your person fall under the category of rape?"

"No." Her reply was simple, but telling. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and she refused to meet the eyes of the room around her, deeply ashamed.

Kingsley had had enough of the chaos in the courtroom and shouted fiercely that he would remove anyone from the room who spoke another word. A tense hush fell over the spectators.

"Miss Granger, may we see your arm?"

She nodded sadly and cast a finite. The bloody words disappeared to be replace by a coat of arms in black, grey and green. Intertwined with the coat of arms were the letters B.B. written in flowing script. "I believe it to be her crest."

Surprisingly it was Bellatrix who spoke next. "Now, before I explain exactly what I did, I want to explain exactly why I did it. After a victory, the Dark Lord often allowed his faithful followers rewards, spoils of war, if you will. The moment I had my little mudblood beneath me I knew that she was what I would ask for. As my Lord's most faithful, I should have been assured the first pick. Unfortunately I knew that Dolohov had already requested her, and it simply would not do to have that mongrel stealing my prize. So I bound her to me. That way I was guaranteed my prize, and as it ends up, even in this outcome it's quite a good thing for me."

Bellatrix was grinning now, a full genuine smile that would have been beautiful if not for her black rotten teeth betraying her inner evil. "You see, I used the Mistress Bond. Quite an interesting piece of dark magic, originally used, as the name suggests, to bind women as mistresses to certain pureblood heads of house. I stumbled upon it while looking for a way for my bloodtraitor sister to keep her mudblood and her dignity. She chose to ignore my advice and disgrace her family, but that's a story for another time."

The eyes of the watching crowd darted from Hermione to Bellatrix and then back again. "The bond ties Miss Granger to me in that she can love no other and can bear children to no other. She cannot have any contact of a sexual nature with others without feeling severe pain. She will begin to desire me and grow feelings for me against her will. And best of all, if I suffer, she will as well. If I am miserable, say, in Askaban, she will feel the same. If I receive the Dementor's Kiss, she will lose her soul. And if I die, your precious Golden Girl will die as well. So be careful when you sentence me today, Minister."

Leaning back in her chair, Bellatrix looked like the cat who got the cream. She knew that there was no way the Wizengamot would condemn the Golden Girl. She had just gotten her ticket to freedom.

"Miss Granger, I take it you were unaware of this bond?"

Hermione was desolate, still staring down and refusing eye contact with the room. "Yes, Minister. I tried to research the brand on my arm but came up empty, as I was unable to remember the incantation she had used."

Steeling his nerves, Kingsley turned to some of the older members of the Wizengamot. "Is anyone here familiar with this so called Mistress Bond?" A frail looking old man replied in the affirmative, his father had used the mistress bond on his mother. He was sent to examine Hermione's arm and with a sad nod, he confirmed the validity of Bellatrix's testimony.

"Does anyone have anything of importance to add?" Kingsley was met with silence. "All those in favor of clearing Bellatrix Black of the torture and maiming of Hermione Granger?" A majority of the hands in the room rose slowly. Kingsley nodded. "Then we will continue on with the sentencing as Miss Black pleaded guilty to the remaining charges. Miss Granger you are free to return to your seat."

Hermione returned to Harry and Ron and accepted Harry's hug tentatively. The tips of Ron's ears were red and he didn't acknowledge Hermione. She simply began staring at the floor again.

"All in favor of The Dementor's Kiss for the accused?" A few hands raised.

"All in favor of a life sentence in Askaban"? More hands raised than before, but still only about 1/4 of the members.

"All those in favor of a lifetime of house arrest?" The majority of the remaining hands raised. Hermione began to cry in both grief and relief.

"Miss Black you will be transported to your family home. A team of Aurors will be assigned to watch you. Wards will be erected which will stop you from leaving the premises. You will only be allowed ministry approved visitors."

The last words that could be clearly heard until the room erupted in chaos were from Bellatrix herself. "Muddy!" Hermione couldn't help herself and looked up to meet the dark witches' dark and hungry gaze. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**This continues along from the previous chapter. I never planned on writing this chapter, so I guess I can't rule out another one following this. But as of this moment, I prefer to use my limited time to work on my other fic, Clarity. (Check it out if you haven't, its Fleur/Hermione)**

 **Enjoy! And Merry Christmas!**

In the few months since the trial, the buzz around the trial and the bond between the two witches had diminished significantly. Hermione still received the odd look or two by passersby in diagon alley, but mostly people left it along. Bellatrix was spending the foreseeable future locked away, under intense security, and Hermione was, in the eyes of any onlookers, leading a relatively normal life. As normal as life could be for a former war hero, anyways.

What the public did not know, was the turmoil inside the walls of the Burrow, and inside Hermione's head. Shortly after the trial, Hermione and Ron had called it quits on their rapidly deteriorating relationship. Hermione was, as promised, unable to be intimate with Ron, and was becoming increasing emotionally distant as well. The thought of what transpired that day in the manor was never far from Ron's mind, which left a sour taste in his mouth as well. They parted as good friends, and Ron agreed that for the moment they should keep their split a secret from the press, as to protect Hermione from vicious, albeit true, rumors about Bellatrix being the cause.

Hermione had moved into Ginny's bedroom temporarily (who was now engaged and living with Harry in Grimmauld Place) to get some much needed privacy. You see, ever since the trial Hermione had been experiencing increasingly vivid dreams, all starring a certain wild haired witch. The first few left Hermione terrified, waking, covered in sweat from her own harsh screams. They slowly but surely evolved, fear turned to lust and screams to terror to ones of pleasure.

She went to Saint Mungo's, where an extremely kind and rather plump young witch prescribed her a round of Dreamless Sleep potions to ease her nightmares. Naturally Hermione omitted the more sensuous nature of the visions, not wanting to admit to such things aloud. She took the potions for a time, and they worked as intended, granting her a blissful escape for approximately 8 hours a night. Unfortunately for Hermione, her nightmares morphed into vivid daydreams that often crept in and caught her off guard during dull moments. She couldn't seem to banish the dark witch from her mind.

Soon enough she was out of her potion, and the kindly witch at Saint Mungo's was unable to prescribe her more, due to the possibility of addiction. She gave Hermione a card for a mind healer, suggesting therapy as an alternative. Hermione agreed wholeheartedly to see the therapist, and walking out the door she 'accidently' dropped the card on the floor. What a shame.

The dreams came back with a vengeance, haunting her now both day and night. She couldn't sleep, could barely eat, and her very skin itched. She ached for Bellatrix, as much as she wished it weren't so, she shuddered at the very thought of the witch. Hermione thought it was ridiculous, surely her willpower was stronger than any bloody curse. But, a few weeks later, her resolve finally crumbled under pressure.

Black Manor was a desolate place, dark and damp with an aura that sent chills up a sane person's spine. It had been uninhabited for years, and still retained that same musty smell of a home long abandoned. Naturally, the home turned prison elicited no chills or any feelings at all from its lone inhabitant, the notorious Death Eater Bellatrix Black, formally Lestrange. It was, however, a strange place to find one Hermione Granger – Golden Girl and know it all extraordinaire.

Hermione herself had little recollection on how she came to find herself in such a place, so far from the warm confines of the Burrow, which she now (temporarily) called home. Standing just inside the gates, Hermione was rather intimidated by the imposing and forlorn looking building, but more intimidated by the prospect of facing its prisoner. It was one thing to give into her lust, let her desires apparate her inside the gates. It was another thing all together to walk into the manor and confront the object of her desires and fears.

She took a few steps forward, and then a few more. Before she knew it she reached the stone steps and then the front door. She stood there for a moment, contemplating life and the very incredibly stupid decision she was about to make. She had half a mind to just walk back out the gate and apparate away. Pondering this, she found herself surprised as the door swung open.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Wee little muddy has finally come to play! Took you long enough, I've been rather bored." Bellatrix looked just as she always had, wild curls tumbling in every direction, and corset laced tight to emphasize her considerable assets. Hermione found her gaze unconsciously flickering from the hungry, heavily lidded eyes to the ample amount of exposed cleavage. Bellatrix smiled lazily, exuding her typical haughty manner and impatience. "Don't just stand there, come along."

With a swirl of black skirts, Bellatrix sauntered through the hall, ignoring both the roar of the portrait inhabitants and the hesitant steps of Hermione as she followed the dark witch down the hall. She walked with her head down, mentally berating herself for making such stupid decisions, and her actions that fateful day that led to her being here at this very moment.

They reached a set of double doors which swung open as if on command. Hermione was momentarily overtaken by awe as she looked at the massive library before her. Her amazement was cut short by Bellatrix's lewd comments. "Yes yes, heard you have a thing for books. Me, I like the idea of having you bent over that desk. Win win for both of us, as I'm feeling rather considerate today."

Hermione had no time to gape at the witch or even contemplate the meaning behind the words as she was unceremoniously grabbed by her hair and tossed down on the desk. Bellatrix leaned over, voluptuous breasts pressed tightly against Hermione's back, and giggled. She bit down on Hermione's neck harshly and was rewarded with a low, throaty moan.

"My little pet muddy likes it rough, does she?" She smacked Hermione's upturned ass a few times in rapid succession and received another similar moan. Months of pent up desire made every touch, every breath that much more arousing to Hermione. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but it was so incredible deliciously wrong she just couldn't help herself.

Unsurprisingly, when Bellatrix's hand met flesh it was slick and ready for her. She slipped two fingers in with little resistance, and immediately started a rapid, punishing pace. Hermione's back arched as she leaned into the pressure, meeting thrust for thrust. It was only minutes later that she felt herself reaching a peak. Her small whimpers turned to moans, getting louder as she neared her end.

Suddenly, Bellatrix stopped and pulled away. Hermione slumped to the desk, keening softly. "Thought it was going to be that easy, did you? No, you can't just come here, and find release while trying, feebly I might add, to think of that pathetic ginger boy. You need to know exactly who is doing this to you, so when you run off back that hovel you don't forget who it is you belong to. And call me Mistress, it is rather….fitting."

With that she started pumping her fingers again, harder this time. By twisting and curling her fingers just right, she managed to wring a "please!" from Hermione. A few more thrusts and she was calling out, "Please! Mistress…..please!" Bellatrix leaned down and grabbed Hermione by the neck, forcibly making the younger witch meet her gaze. "Come for me, pet."

Only minutes later, Hermione rushed from the doors of the manor, desperately trying to fix her wild hair. Her rumpled appearance and flushed complexion would have given away her previous activities, had there been any onlookers. She apparated away quickly, willing herself to forget the events that had just transpired.

Bellatrix sat in the chair at her desk in the library, hands occupied while she relived the past hour. Yes, this time she had been left unsatisfied, but the girl would be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**No smut for The House Ring for awhile, so my very frustrated muse gifted me with this. I hope you all enjoy, and if you haven't, check out my new story The House Ring, it's a Bellamione as well, though quite different from this.**

It hadn't even been a week after Hermione fled the Black Manor before she started waking up in the middle of the night, coated in sweat and desperate for release from fingers other than her own. She held out for a measly few days before her work began to suffer, and her concentration on anything other than the throbbing between her legs became all but impossible. That was how she found herself, for the second time, seeking out Bellatrix Black.

It seemed easier this time, to walk up to the daunting manor and knock on the door. She figured to herself that she would face Bellatrix and it would go just like last time. She would find release, and leave again, trying to forget what had happened and pushing the memory from her mind. Bellatrix was like a drug, and Hermione needed her fix. Like most drug addicts she was able to convince herself that this would be the last time. She would get her fill of the dark witch and maybe after this time, maybe she wouldn't need her anymore. Maybe.

When she heard the soft knocking on the door, Bellatrix immediately knew who it was, as she didn't get any other visitors. Her pouty lips unfurled into a smug grin and her hips swayed a little bit extra as she sauntered to the door. Once there, she waited a few minutes, picking at her fingernails and fiddling with her hair. Anticipation was part of the game after all, and this time she planned on waiting until her little mudblood was dripping for it before she touched her. Today, she had plans.

Bella heard movement and swung the door open, just as Hermione was turning around to leave, thinking that Bellatrix wasn't coming to the door. "Leaving already? I can't image your visit has been very…. satisfactory without little old me." Hermione shuddered and turned around hearing Bellatrix's words, her tone dripping with pure sin. She felt her panties flood with desire and her knees shook slightly. Bellatrix laughed at Hermione's obvious discomfort, and motioned for her to enter the house.

Bellatrix stalked through her house with all the grace of a panther, leading Hermione through the foyer and up the stairs, not once bothering to check behind her. She knew Hermione would follow. Hermione would do just about anything right now to be touched by Bella, and Bella was planning on finding out just how far she could push the little witch. She opened the door to her bedroom, and smirked at Hermione's gasp.

The walls were stone and the carpet plush and black as knight. The bed was the centerpiece of the room, it was immense and covered in pillows and blankets in shades of dark grey and shimmering silver silk. It was a four poster, made of a dark, almost black wood, and the hangings were also black. It was exactly what Hermione would have imagined, were she to picture Bellatrix's bedroom. Dark and decadent, just like the witch herself.

Bella made herself comfortable on the stool in the corner by her vanity, primly crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap. Her posture was impeccable as usual, and she exuded confidence and sensuality as her dark gaze bore into Hermione.

"Take off your clothes, and get on the bed, on your knees." Bellatrix's tone was casual, but demanding. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but didn't know exactly what she wanted to say. "Uh huh, no no no. I didn't say to speak. Don't make me silence you. If you want this, you're going to have to do exactly as I say."

Hermione snorted in derision. "You can't silence me, the wards won't let you raise your wand in my direction." Bellatrix grinned, she had been hoping her witch would say that. It was time for a little demonstration. With a flick of her wrist her wand flew into her hand, and she raised it. "Silencio!" Hermione's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out, and Bella could practically see the steam rising from her ears.

"Looks like Muddy forgot to read the fine print. The wards prevent me from doing anything to you that you don't want. If you truly felt that my silencing you was a threat, I wouldn't be able to do it. It's rather like a built in safe word, actually. The moment you truly get to your limit, I won't have any choice but stop. But up until that point…" Bella let her statement linger, the implications sinking in to Hermione's remarkable brain.

A few moments passed in silence, Bellatrix waiting patiently as Hermione fidgeted, fighting her arousal and her desire to do exactly what Bellatrix said. With an inaudible scream of frustration, Hermione began to take off her clothes, placing them in a neat pile by the wall. She left her bra and panties on, trying to preserve her modesty, but a clearing of Bellatrix's throat made it clear she wanted the younger witch totally bare for her.

Hermione was feeling a strange mixture of anger, embarrassment, and extreme arousal as she flung her soaked underwear from her body and clambered up to the bed, getting on her knees and then rocking back to sit on her heels. She was facing Bellatrix, who raised her hand and made a small circle with her index finger, motioning for Hermione to turn around. She hesitated, but did as she was told, and waited with baited breath for Bellatrix to do something.

A few seconds of nothing, and Hermione was starting to squirm. She was slightly uncomfortable trying to keep her balance on her knees on the soft bed, and she couldn't decide whether to sit up straight or slump. She alternated between the two, fiddling with her hands, clasping them together and then wiping her sweaty palms on her thighs. The waiting was killing her. She could hear Bellatrix moving around behind her, her ears straining to pick up the slightest of noises, trying to anticipate the dark witch's next move.

A flutter of magic made Hermione realize that the silencing spell on her had been lifted, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Bella climbed on the bed behind her. "Don't speak. I don't want to hear a word out of your filthy little mouth. You can scream, if you like, but no talking." Hermione nodded in understanding, hoping that if she complied than maybe this would just be over with sooner rather than later.

She could feel Bellatrix's presence behind her, but resisted the urge to turn back and look at her. Her skin was sensitive and her back tense, awaiting the touch of her Mistress. A flick of Bellatrix's wand and the impressive headboard of the bed was transfigured into a large mirror. Hermione's already impressive blush grew darker and spread down from her face onto her neck and over her chest. She looked down, not wanting to see herself in the mirror, and that was when Bellatrix touched her.

She grasped Hermione's chin and forced the witch to look straight into the mirror, meeting her gaze and holding eye contact through the mirror. "Here are my rules. You may not look away. You may not close your eyes. I will do whatever I wish to you, and you will take it, no complaining. You will not come until I give you permission. Break any of my rules, and you will be punished." Hermione whimpered, but nodded. Against her better judgement, the more Bellatrix took control of the situation, the more aroused Hermione became. Bellatrix smirked, this was going to be fun.

She started lightly, drawing the tips of her fingers over Hermione's body, just ghosting over her skin and avoiding any particularly sensitive areas. After a few moments of torture, she cupped Hermione's breasts in her hands. When Hermione immediately arched her back and thrust her chest into Bellatrix, seeking more contact, Bellatrix tutted and withdrew her hands, going back to tracing patterns on her stomach. Hermione groaned in frustration, and Bella chuckled. After a moment she returned her attention to her breasts, and this time Hermione stayed perfectly still. She was nothing if not a quick study.

Bellatrix watched in the mirror as Hermione's small nipples hardened even further into peaks, begging for attention. Her stomach muscles clenched with the strain of holding herself upright and perfectly still. Bella tweaked a nipple, hard, and allowed Hermione's to buck her hips slightly, before delivering a light smack to her abdomen, reminding her to get back into position. She straightened up again, and gasped as Bellatrix pressed her body to the back of Hermione, her own hard nipples and voluptuous breasts pressing into Hermione's back. She had evidently shed her clothes at some point while Hermione had been waiting.

"Spread your legs." It was almost sad how quickly Hermione complied, and Bella grinned at the sight that was revealed to her. In the mirror she could see how positively wet Hermione was, her swollen folds a dark pink and glistening with a thick coating of arousal. She was about to taunt the young witch when Hermione looked away from the mirror, not wanting to look at herself and see the evidence of just how much she was enjoying her visit. That just wouldn't do.

Bellatrix took her right hand from Hermione's nipple to grasp at her throat, long nails clawing and leaving marks as her grip tightened. "What did I tell you about looking in the mirror?" Hermione blushed, and looked back into the mirror reluctantly. Bella smacked her dripping cunt once with her hand, and Hermione flinched at the wet sound it made and the slight pain.

"I want you to watch yourself come undone all over my fingers. I want you to see how much you love this, how much your body loves being treated like the filthy mudblood that you are. I want to you to watch me fuck you, so you'll start to realize just who you belong to. You're mine, pet, and the sooner you realize this, the better."

Hermione wanted so badly to close her eyes, let her eyeballs roll back into her head and allow her body to take over. Bellatrix was doing this on purpose, keeping her mind engaged so she couldn't get away, couldn't deny the pleasure she was getting out of being so thoroughly controlled.

After a moments pause Bella's hands finally wandered to where Hermione needed them most, and she let out a groan of satisfaction. Bella's fingers began to circle her clit lightly and slowly, Hermione trying her best not to thrust her hips forward in search of more contact. The light contact was maddening, it was enough to tease but not nearly enough to satisfy. She wanted more, needed more, but was trying her best to stay silent.

Bellatrix smirked as Hermione began to circle her hips just ever so slightly, grinding into the contact. She was quite surprised that Hermione had managed to be so compliant so far, but knew that soon enough the witch would lose control. It was time to up the ante. Without giving Hermione any warning or time to adjust, she thrust three fingers in, all the way to the second knuckle, and with her other hand increased the pressure of the circles on Hermione's clit.

Hermione groaned, her head falling back, but her eyes still glued to the mirror, even half-mast as they were. She would never admit it to herself, but the sight of Bellatrix's fingers delving deep into her pussy, fucking her ever so slowly closer and closer to the edge was captivating to watch. With every thrust, Bella curled her fingers upwards, scraping at the spongy patch just behind Hermione's entrance and making her see stars.

Sooner than Bellatrix expected, but to her immense delight, Hermione began to get close to climax. Her whimpers were louder and louder with every thrust, and by the time Bellatrix had picked up a good pace, she was moaning unabashedly. Hermione's eyes began to lose focus as the crescendo of pleasure grew closer and threatened to overcome her. Bellatrix kept thrusting, her eyes staring at Hermione in the mirror, waiting. Just as the first wave started to overcome Hermione, her eyes slipped closed, and immediately Bellatrix stopped, pulling her fingers out and taking her hands off of Hermione's body, backing away until their bodies were no longer pressed together.

"Please, please…." Hermione's voice was weak and desperate as she gasped for breath, fingers clenching at the sheets of bed in an attempt to ground herself. She had been there, just one more second! Bellatrix smirked, this was going exactly to plan. She had known that Hermione wouldn't be able to follow all of the rules, she truly didn't want her to. After all, punishing her would be half of the fun. "Ah ahh pet… now you've broken 2 rules. I've been very lenient with you so far, but now you've closed your eyes, and you've spoken to me. Hmm…. I suppose since you've broken 2 rules, you owe me 2 orgasms. Lie back on the bed."

Hermione didn't feel like this was necessarily punishment, because at this point she was aching to touch the dark witch almost as much as she was aching for release. However, she certainly wasn't going to complain to Bellatrix about it! She did as she was told, and was unsurprised when Bellatrix moved to straddle her face, sinking down until all Hermione could see, feel and smell was Bella's essence. "No hands, just your mouth."

Hermione, having never done this before, was tentative as she began to slowly lick at Bellatrix's center, but soon found a rhythm of licking and sucking. She took note of any noises Bellatrix made, trying to see what was working and what was not. The older witch tasted slightly spicy, but it was heady and pleasant and was making Hermione drip onto the sheets below her.

She began to move her tongue faster, pushing it into Bella's opening occasionally in between making swirls around her clit and sucking it lightly into her mouth. Bellatrix began to grind down into Hermione's face as she grew closer to orgasm. Hermione tried to keep up her rhythm, but when her face began to cramp she decided to take a gamble. She sucked Bella's clit into her mouth and then bit down, _hard_. Luckily for Hermione, her instinct was right, and Bellatrix preferred a bit of pain with her pleasure, so the bite ended up sending her spiraling into climax.

Hermione slowed down, licking the juices as they flowed freely from Bellatrix, bringing her down from her high. Bella's husky voice reminded her that she wasn't done yet. "Good girl. One down, one to go." She was surprised when Bellatrix moved off of her, and walked over to the vanity, leaving Hermione lying on the bed, watching the sway of her hips as she walked. "On your knees again, turn back around." Hermione did as she said, straining to try and see Bellatrix's movements in the mirror.

Bellatrix grabbed her wand and performed a complex sounding charm Hermione had never heard of before. She couldn't see its effects, but the smirk on Bellatrix's face told her that whatever she had done, she was successful. She walked towards the bed, making sure to stay directly behind Hermione and therefore obscured from view. She climbed onto the bed and Hermione tensed in anticipation as Bellatrix approached.

Bella had conjured herself a black strap on, which was enchanted to allow herself to feel it as if it were part of her body. She poked Hermione's arse with it, and chuckled when the mudblood witch startled in surprise. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. Bellatrix maneuvered Hermione so she could slip her legs in between Hermione's, and with a firm grasp on her hips, lowered Hermione slowly onto her cock. She let go of Hermione's hips and moved her hands behind her to brace herself slightly.

It was quite a sight, and Bella enjoyed the look of rapture on Hermione's face as she adjusted to the dildo. She had her eyes open, and was watching herself in the mirror, waiting for instructions. "Fuck yourself. Same rules apply – you don't come until I do." Hermione moaned, partly out of embarrassment but mostly out of desire, and rose up slightly on her knees.

The black dildo glistened with her juices and it was a perversely arousing sight to see herself sink back onto it until she bottomed out again, the tip pressing insistently on her cervix in a flash of pleasure pain. She rose up again, finding a rhythm and slowly increasing the pace and force of her thrusts. Bellatrix was thoroughly enjoying the show, and the feel of Hermione's tight walls clenching around her magic cock was a phenomenal feeling. She could get used to this.

As Hermione's thrusting grew faster and more erratic, Bellatrix could feel herself nearing the edge as well, forced along by the increasing strength of the rhythmical clenching of Hermione's inner walls. She began to bite at Hermione's neck, aiming to leave as many marks as possible. When she was close, she grabbed the witch tightly and bit down roughly on her shoulder, drawing blood and holding the witch down on her cock as she climaxed. The feeling of the bite was the final straw that pushed Hermione over the edge and she came as well, making sure to keep her eyes open, locked with Bellatrix's in the mirror.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Hermione rose up and moved off of Bellatrix, scrambling to collect herself and put her clothes back on. Bellatrix lounged in the bed, her head resting on one of her hands as she relaxed, enjoying her post orgasm high. She chuckled at her pet's embarrassed flush as she tried to put her jeans back on, legs still shaking after her intense orgasm. When Hermione left the room Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed, happier than ever about her decision that day in her sister's manor. Her fun had just begun.


End file.
